Flesh
by xxxsodomxxx
Summary: The Unrequited love between shadow and Amy... shadamy


Drip, drip, drip...

The sound echoed through the silence of the dimly lit room, illuminated by the candles scattered about. A black figure sits at his desk staring at a jar with a clear but thick looking fluid inside. Caressing the glass he stares entranced at the contents of the jar that lies before him; two beautiful green emeralds. They stare at back him as he can't help but smile at the memories they bring back. Sweet nostalgia sinks it's bittersweet fangs into his heart and brings a tear down to the cold floor.

_Roses..._

gritting his teeth to prevent the vain flow of remaining tears he looks away from the jar. he wipes his tear stained cheek and gets up from the chair. He walks toward the back of the room and falls to his knees. staring blankly at the ground he clenches his fist and can't help to let a couple drops hit the floor. He grabs a certain loose floor board and pulls it aside. He begins to loosen another five boards and throws them aside as well only to reveal the horrid sight that lay before him. Laying underneath the floorboards in a bed of pillows and roses lay love in all it's pure and silent serenity. Reaching down he puts his hands around the tender legs and waist of his beloved Amy and like the precious newborn he cradled her in his arms with caution and managed to get up as he walked to the side of the room and gently placed her on his bed. He walked around the bed and laid himself right next to her. he lay hugging her with his face cuddled in her cold shoulder. the sweet and intoxicating scent that once filled the atmosphere around him had vanished and now only lingers in his mind. kissing the cold skin sent shivers down his spine as a shock of comfort and sadness filled his body. caressing the still soft pink skin of her arms he leaned up on his elbow on the bed and stared over his beautiful bride that never was. She wore the same white dress that she was to wear the day when they had finally gone full circle. Leaning down, he began kissing her neck and nibbling it as if the small pinch were to wake her from her everlasting slumber. Grabbing onto her shoulders he pulled the sides of her dress off just above her bosom, exposing her bare collar-bones trying to stretch through the skin. He kissed them as he caressed her quills that tingled his hands, letting each one slide through his fingers. breathing hard he lay his head on her chest and grasped her lifeless hands. tears flowed out as he lay where her beating heart once spoke his name.

_say my name..._

nothing.

_say my name just once please._

nothing.

_just please, all i ask is just for one time...y...you..._

grasping her cold fingers he breathed heavily with tears flowing out.

He crawled up to her face that stood with a vacant stare. Black holes had engulfed her once shining stars. he caressed her light rose cheeks that seemed to lose thier color with each day that passed. He closed his eyes and crashed lips with her as he caressed her shoulders, making slight moans of pleasure. A familiar feeling was swelling within his being. His heart began to beat faster and harder as he bit and nipped at her lips. with eyes closed he began rubbing his face against the cold skin of her neck lost in his own ecstasy.

_shadow..._

he looked at his lover with a smile as in his mind, those eyes still gleamed with life. he began kissing her ever so slowly until he could no longer control the swelling feeling that seemed to be boiling up inside of him. He began kissing down her neck with eyes closed until his lips reached her soundless chest. Grazing his lips across as he instinctively pulled down the top of her dress even more,exposing her perky light pink breasts that surrounded her darker shaded pink nipples. He gently kissed them until he his lips made their way over the nipple. enveloping it into his mouth as he proceeded to kneed it with his soft dark lips and massaging it with his warm and wet tongue. A surge of exstacy ran through his body as he began to breathe slightly heavier with every second that he entangled himself with his beloved rose. with his other hand he began to massage the other breast, gently squeezing and rubbing it as if the slight sensual pain would arouse and awaken the dead flower. He began to feel his member buldging through his pants, aching to feel the petals of the rose it once caressed. Biting his lips he lay by her side and proceeded to unzip his pants and pull out his throbbing big hard black member with a red head that gleamed with semen under the faint glow of the candles. Stroking it hard as he kissed her lips, biting, flicking his tongue at them, oh the waves of exstacy that shot through one by one hitting his brain with such violent and comforting force. stroking faster as he began biting and kissing her neck, the other free hand was busy running through her faded quills. rubbing faster. and faster.

_nph, nph, nph_, he repeated in rythmic and enlongated soft moans.

unable to control himself any longer he cralwed down under her dress and seperated her legs wide apart. He kissed her thighs deeper and deeper as he made his way toward the tender root of her flower that lay before him. his finger tips gently followed as they touched her once warm thighs. He Leaned in with eyes closed and kissed those puffy and pale pink lips. A chill ran down his neck as he began to gently lick the tender little slit, tasting remnants of her once oh so delicious juices. Pungent yet sweet he licked deeper into her with his hands hooking her thighs apart. Pushing his mouth in between her, he licked around her inner walls in circles before making his tongue search for her clitoris. He flickered his tongue at it while he passionately clawed at her thighs, faster and faster he licked and sucked at her little dead love button. Going lower he stuck his tongue deep inside her, licking as deep as he can. Ignoring his aching jaw muscles he sucked and licked with such blind ecstacy, immersed in his own pleasure. Finally reeling back, he Crawled back out and with almost no hesitation threw himself upon the body and kissed her with such affection as his hands felt through every curve of her body. He positioned himself above her as he grabbed his cock and shoved the head into her stiff but yet somewhat limber corpse. Gritting his teeth from the sudden rush of pleasure that surged through every inch of his body he continued to push forward until he managed to squeeze his whole member into her tight cold kitty. grabbing onto her shoulders he propelled himself in and out...in...and out, gradually increasign speed until he was hammering her in a fast pace, his eyes closed with sweat dripping from his face onto her, giving the rose a morning dew appearence. Feeling the sweat drip down the gentle curves of his face, ignoring the stinging impression it left in his eyes or the saltyness on his lips...he needed more. He pulled himself out and turned her over on her stomach. Laying himself on top of her hem began to slide his cum covered cock inside her once again. Putting his around around her neck he grabbed her by heer cheeck and pulled back her head as he thrusted himself hard and fast, the slapping sounds of skin that bangged against his pelvis region seemed to turn him on even more. Voices began to invade his mind as he continued to plow his way into her. they echoed in over and over all at once but he knew who they were. One not being his own but masculine though...another belonging to the one that lay before him. the voices continued to repeat over and over like a broken record, they turned into screams accompanied with moans of pleasure, oh these atrocious imaged that plagued his mind will haunt him forever. flesh on flesh, streaks of blood running down, oh the visceral ecstasy that did not justify the treachery that never was. Even if she had never been his in the first place, she certainly was now.

_"no, no, no," _he said through his deep panting .

_"your mine, and only fucking mine do you hear me?", _he whispered into her ear with a gentle yet menacing tone.

_"answer me"..._the slapping of her bottom continued to sound against his pelvis region.

"answer me.." *s_lap, slap, slap*_

_"answer me!" *slap, slap, slap*..._the slapping increased in speed.

_"i said answer me!" _the slapping continued fast as he felt tears run down his cheeks.

It felt like an eternity...all those years wasting away without her. He Could obtain anything he wanted and he had the power to do so. Why with the flick of his fingers he could level entire cities to the ground, decimating all that dared to stand in his way. He didn't need anybody, or so he thought. Puppeteered by the strings of these... "emotions" that these pathetic worms fall into. How does the ultimate lifeform fall into such vain chaos? he IS chaos! Every war, every murder, every bit of hatred that dwelled in the confines of minds everywhere and much more...malevolence incarnate.

Over an hour of being lost in his domain, he began to feel a strong urge inside him. He Drove himself to go faster and harder as he moaned loudly and strongly. Thrusting himself into oblivion, a life of perverse sickness and yet...so beautiful. so divine. so...right. He gripped her tight as he could feel it comming. With a loud moan he spewed his seed deep inside her. Burying his face in her bosom he twitched slighty as he felt his member begin to throb. After catchign his breathe he fell back against the bed. laying there on his back he turned to see how satisfied his love was.

_...there she lay smiling and biting her lips with bright shining green eyes starring back at him..._

he cuddled next to her and held on to her. Safe and sound in a nest of sweet sweat and semen. In this domain, HIS dominion...no one could tell him what was right and what was wrong, for there IS NO right and wrong. No good or evil. the angel of suffering couldn't have said it better himself..."_there is only flesh"._


End file.
